Heat Of The Moment
by SerBelzer
Summary: A adult Fanfic featuring Tails dealing with the trials of mating season in mobius. My first Fic in a long time so please leave feedback or just leave a comment saying I suck/rock.
1. Chapter 1 - The video

**Heat of The Moment**

 **Chapter 1: The video**

It was a warm spring sun had long set giving way to the soft glow of the moon through a wispy blanket of clouds. Where it not for the date today would have been a evening like any-other, but tonight was the beginning of mating season. A young Fox mobian freshly turned 16 had left the comfort of his home, Making his way far into the countryside to seek sanctuary from the upcoming storm of heat induced rutting that was about to occur. Tails walked along the same path he had beaten down himself across verdant fields towards Vanillas house. treading through the meadows at a relaxed pace taking in what little of the rolling open scenery had been illuminated by moonlight, Tails thoughts wondered. He wondered what the future held. It had been years since Eggman last showed his face the days of adventure and peril now a faint memory. He mused about how often he had made this very same walk and a part him feared his life was becoming stagnant.

A thought that started to grow and embed itself deeper in the front of his mind. Tails hesitated for a moment stopping in his tracks at the foot of a grassy embankment if only to difference some part of this journey from the many others. Ahead of him over the mound a gentle plume of smoke drifted into the air carrying a sweet scent with it as a gentle light from below illuminated the top of the knoll before Tails. Usually this welcoming indicator he had reached Creams house calmed Tails but his mood was to somber, His twin Tails sagged across the damp earth as they tended to do when he felt low. Collecting lose blades of grass as Tails began the short climb to overlook Vanillas Quaint cottage, he didn't even notice as small sticks became matted into the bushy Golden fur.

Coming to rest atop the embankment Vanillas house was now in full view. What had been a gentle fire light from a distance was now some what blinding as Tails eyes adjusted. Shielding his eyes from the harsh glow of multiple candle lit lanterns. Tails steadily lowered himself cautiously towards the ground until he sat comfortably atop the hill looking down on the sleepy little home. The building was rotund in shape, Light poured from the rear and left most window as well as a single domed window on the left hand side of the houses spire. A much thinner structure than the base a beautiful silver weather-vane adorned the top of the spire and below it a bank of windows on the third floor faced every direction.

During the summer months ever since their childhood Tails and Cream would spend entire days talking,playing and reading as they watched the world go by. while at first calming his heart the dark unlit empty rooms that stared back at him only served to reinforce the now dull repetitive nature of living an adult life. As if on cue the land blackened further as dark rain clouds obscured the light of the moon and a gentle downpour began. Gone were the days of adventure and carefree child's play even his friendship with Cream seemed infinitely more confused since his 15th birthday.

The heavens opened pouring a heavy torrent of rain down across the hillside, Still standing in a motionless stupor the pitter patter of rain interrupted by a faint deep buzz, Tails broke from his thoughts slowly reaching into his pockets, gasping the gently vibrating phone. It was a message, from Rouge. "Tails, I trust you know what tonight is?" Tails glanced over the words with a passing interest at first but once the words truly sunk in he felt a knot form in his stomach. It was the beginning of heat half of the town where at the holiday parade, and soon almost every mobian of age would descend into a mating frenzy but why was Rouge pointing tha...his mind raced with possibilities as he nervously typed out a reply.

"the first day of heat..." He struggled to finish the message hanging his paw awkwardly over the send icon a new message appeared under her first one "Remember what you said last year? ill be waiting at your place for the next hour" A third message followed "If you want to lose it and finish what we started ill be here ;)" This time the shock hit Tails instantly. his body stiffened in a rush of awkward lust, inhaling so deeply he began to choke on his spit fumbling then dropping his phone in the resulting coughing fit.

Hunched steadily regaining his composure Tails felt embarrassed of himself for being so prudish. reaching into the soaked undergrowth and retrieving his device the young man thought hard about his reply glancing over behind back towards his house and the town proper. The streaking rays of unnatural orange light and bursts of fireworks from the parades cut a harsh contrast between the humble house before him. He had a choice to make This year was Tails first proper heat. Last year During his 15th Birthday Rouge had come to him his scent betraying him indicating he had entered a mini heat most mobians his age rarely experienced. This came as an unwanted surprise, Tails had always been a prudish person his work and journeys came first and foremost above what he considered such base feelings but the body and the mind are often at odds.

At the time Tails was equal part awkward equal parts love-struck. He spurned Rouges advances claiming he wished to saved himself for Cream once she was ready at least that was the excuse, his nerves ruling him. She had respected his requests under two conditions. If he was still sexless next heat she would be his first she was quite adamant about this and the second...well virginity intact he still didn't leave that night completely innocent. The offer weighed down heavily on his mind he typed out a hasty reply "Ill be home in 15 minut..." but has paw once again hovered over the send button. Struck once again full of worry "What if i'm not ready..I..no this is wrong we'd both regret it after heat was over" Tails sense of cold reasoning took over to contain his baser instincts "She wouldn't stick around I know Rouge she's confident,wild and free...everything im not and...what about Cream..."

Before he could change his mind again Tails erased his text, retyped then quickly sent a response "Hey Hanging at a friend's place tonight, sorry" Tails made certain to be as vague as possible so she couldn't track him down. The wait for Rouge response felt intense to Tails, she was his friend regardless and he feared spurning her could drive a wedge between them. The phone's screen dimmed as it locked from inactivity as the wait grew longer and longer. Then Buzz! a reply "Ohhhh Have fun hun ;)" He couldn't help but feel she had completely the wrong idea but he wasn't about to make things even more uncomfortable by trying to justify himself.

Tails let out a sigh of relief placing his phone into his pocket once more then finally advancing towards the modest cottage scrambling precariously down the muck of the embankment.

Stumbling and slipping down the sharp decline Tails focus was off kilter as he wobbled catching his foot on an encroaching rock, falling flat on his ass sliding the last few feet to the bottom leaving a muddy smear across the back of his jeans and hoody. "Fantastic" Tails exclaimed annoyed. His approach to Creams front door was far less suave than he would of liked trudging to the front door looking like a child in dirtied clothes. He knew Cream wouldn't care though over the years even as children Tails would make his way to her house every year to keep her company, despite her maturity for her age she always felt afraid whenever Vanilla would leave home during heat.

Rapping his paw against the stained glass that adorned the otherwise plain front door to a secret rhythm he and Cream had created long ago. Tails caught his soaked and mud stained reflection in the glass. Lowering his hood Tails attempted fruitlessly to straighten out his fur and scrub the mud specs from his cheek. The door swung open suddenly putting him face to face not with Cream but a bust, a rather large bust. "Miles it's so good to see you" his gaze quickly averted from her chest meeting Vanilla's Cute Chestnut eyes. Her adorably fluffy ears flopped between a tuft of silky Auburn hair. she wore such a kind and motherly smile "Oh my word you're soaked! come in please" Tails returned a gentle smile, He had always felt comfortable around Vanilla she had been as much a motherly figure to him as she had to Cream. She was also the first women he developed feelings for but he had long discounted that as a childish crush. Or so he told himself.

Tails stepped forward into the spacious Living room, The amber hue from the fireplaces gentle blaze contrasting against the dim Candle light, wooden beams and rustic furniture, instilled a deep sense of calm on Tails a feeling of home more inviting than his own."Miles! oh my you're completely drenched" Tails craned his head to face Vanilla. Before he knew it her shadow had engulfed him, His eyes dead level with her breasts he would constantly forget how positively amazonian Vanilla was in size compared to him even now as a young man. He quickly panned upwards away from her bust meeting her dainty eyes. Hoping the half a second he looked at her ample chest would go unnoticed...at least he swore it was only half a second.

Vanilla placed her paw on Tails shoulder so softly "Let me take your hoodie sweetie, you'll catch a cold if you keep it on" Tail gave a warm smile a simple embarrassed nod of his head to suffice as an answer. He had left the lab in somewhat of a hurry so he wore nothing underneath but being shirtless was far from a new feeling for Tails. Vanilla folded the hoodie over her arm and couldn't help but giggle as she observed how soaked Tails looked now shirtless. His fur puffed,matted and heavy with rainwater "hahaha oh my. I'm sorry Miles I don't mean to laugh. Its just you look just like you used to as a child" She looked upon him with a feeling of warm nostalgia "every time you'd come home after one of your adventures."

Catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a nearby window he scoffed at his appearance a smile creeping across his face. "It's been awhile since then Vanilla. Besides" Tails paused, carefully lowered himself onto the ageing sofa the wooden legs creaking as he did. "Im hardly a kid anymore" Tails tone seemed foreign to him as he spoke with a sudden testosterone filled sense of confidence.

"Ohhh so you think you're a man now" The words escaped from Vanillas lips soft as a whisper.

Vanilla strutted into Tails view a certain seductive sway to the movements of her hips "Do you know what would make you a man?" Tails heart skipped a beat, her words dripping in lustful tones he would never have expect to come from Vanilla. coming to a stop in front of him Tails swallowed back the knot forming in his throat, He tensed his back, arms jolting upwards slightly in spasm at the feeling of her paw gently stroking across the top of his head. Caressing the tuft between his ears occasionally stroking the soft base of his adorable ears with such delicate movements. Tails felt as if he should react in some way part of him believed this was a pleasant dream. That at any moment Vanilla would undo his pants, pull in close and...

Snapped back to reality by a rough shaking as Vanilla ruffled his fur "you'd be a true Man if you had respect for other people's homes young man!" snapping back to more innocent frame of mind and honestly somewhat relieved Tails giggled while attempting to bat away Vanillas paw, laughing off his awkwardly hormonal feelings. "Hey quit it!" "If you want to be treated like an adult Take off those muddy shoes!" Vanilla relinquished her tyrannical grip.

Tails straightened out his hair while begrudgingly using his feet to remove his shoes. Vanilla swiftly picking each one up "You are such a child sometime young man" Vanilla teased. Tails beamed a timid smile not quite confident enough to truly own his act of mini rebellion. sinking back into his seat He breathed a quiet sigh of reassurance, of course Vanilla wouldn't do anything like that in real life, she was the same sweet lady she'd ever been heat wasn't going to change that. noticing the mud stains across his pants Vanilla scowled "Also take those pants off i'll wash them for you before Cream comes home" Tails was caught off guard hesitation this time written across his face "I would but..uhhh.I..dont...wear underwear"

This time it was Vanilla who's face flushed crimson. "O-oh..I would get you a new pair but." scanning the room briefly Vanilla reached over Tails pressing her chest dangerously close to his face. Looking directly down on her massive chest He couldn't help but notice the top two buttons of her white shirt had come undone. While difficult to see under her shadow he could make out the beginnings of the contours of her breasts, A tinge of shameful excitement rushed through him as his canine cock twitched in its sheath. leaning up right after a second of rummaging, she pulled with her a cream colored blanket which she pulled around Tails shoulders covering all but his head.

"Everything's in the wash at the moment so keep yourself decent with this sweetie" Vanilla cleared her throat, flopping her large fluffy ears back into place behind her. "I know a boy of your age needs their privacy so i'll just be in the kitchen" smiling warmly again as she left. Pulling the blanket close to his groin to cover any gaps Tails slid his paws between the sheets, unlatching his belt, the pants became loose sliding with little resistance Tails could feel his half erect cock brush against the soft fabric of the blanket. While Dispatching of his pants Tails noticed the blankets carried an odd smell. On the surface only the scent of vanilla pods but it was as if under that he could pick up something else a curious scent that made him feel...aroused. Before he could gather his thoughts a familiar buzz distracted him, Reaching into his trouser pocket Tails removed his phone, the screen blazing to life. It was another message, from Rouge.

Without thinking Tails opened the message expecting a drunken annoyed rant about how he didn't know what he was missing. He was right in one aspect. An image file loaded, An image showing Rouge splayed out across a bed, His bed. She was completely naked with her free arm grasping her left most plump breast a lipstick smeared kiss mark against her nipple. This kiss mark was not a random sexual act but a reminder to Tails of last year. Drawing his shocked gaze from her chest Tails noticed A single fang resting against her lips as she bit down wantingly with a caption across the top "I'll give you that special massage again" a new message bumped the image up slightly "You remember ;)" A second file popped up this time a video Tails hit the screen lock the second the first frame came into view.

Shocked at her unbelievable boldness Tails covered his crotch his sizable erection currently blatant through the blankets, Quietly cursing Rouge under his breath all the while a great sense of curious excitement gripped him. Peeking over his shoulder toward the kitchen he hoped to god Vanilla hadn't seen his screen but she was nowhere to be seen. His cock throbbed with an almost painful intensity his body betraying his usually rational and fairly innocent mind the need for relief became overpowering. Tails knew his first heat was going to be difficult to fight bt this was too much. He slipped his free paw slowly between the covers. reaching down his crouch and grasping his slightly precum lubricated cock. Just to be sure Tails called out to Vanilla to judge her distance "So Ms Vanilla when will Cream be home" He heard no reply. Waiting a few seconds he called out again "Vanilla?" Once more no reply.

The silence was enough to reassure him he had time. Turning back to his phone and unlocking the screen the video started to play, Lowering the volume to be barely audible as soft slurping sounds emanated from his speakers. The video was obviously taken from Rouge's phone camera, the pale light from her torch illuminating an otherwise pitch black room. The video showed her side on, her breasts wrapped around a thick equine cock belonging to a young horse mobian. A mobian Tails recognized as one of Tails Mechanics, a boy not much older than himself. While the rational side of his mind felt a annoyed That Rouge had both broken into his room and seduced one of his employees, a employee he knew was in a relationship at that but none of these things mattered to him right now as he eagerly stroked himself lost in a heat induced sexual haze. His Scarlet colored fox cock lubricating itself with copious amounts of pre-cum.

her tongue dancing across the fared almost flat head of his massive dick. Rouge would usually send Tails provocative photos when she was drunk but never anything like this.

Tail's could see Rouge reaching across the bed grasping the lust stunned boys hand and forcing it against her breast. A pleasant jolt of pleasure flowed from his groin as his body remembered the feeling of her cushiony breasts. As she clasped her lips around the young man's dick swallowing the impressive length of him escaping from her cleavage. Tails started to pleasure himself. Gripping his dick with just the right pressure he teased himself slowly working his hand so as not to cum to soon. His patience was rewarded as she popped his cock from her mouth moving with some speed as she climbed over him as a look of confusion spread across his face "M..Ma'am what are you.." stopped mid sentence as rouge griped the mid section of his girthy cock teasing it against her exposed hungry cunt. "You remind me so much of him" The boy spoke up again "wh..what" Rouge turned her gaze looking directly into the camera as if to meet Tails saw voyeuristic gaze. She winked biting her lip as a call back to her last photo.

She sunk her hips slowly gripping his shaft to keeping him on target, the flared head of his cock pushed against her with some resistance at first sinking only centimeter by centimeter into her "Wait Ma'am I want to but...but...i'm a virgin..." his voice shaky and meek. Rouge froze in place the head of his cock resting against her slightly parted vagina. Tails took in every detail, while their faces had been cut off by the narrow scope of the camera Tails could make out the bottom of Rouge's face, her neck turned down wards most likely looking directly into the boys eyes. She moved the free paw not current clasped around his cock from his muscular chest to his cheek caressing his surprisingly feminine face "A handsome young thing like you?" She cooed in a tone so smooth yet filthy it sent shivers up Tails spine every time he heard it.

"M..my g-girlfriend says...i'm too big and I don't want to hurt her so we never…" The boy tried to break Rouges gaze, his ego obviously damaged by recalling this to a stranger who had him at her mercy. Tails increased the videos volume considerably eagerly waiting Rouges reply "Such a poor reason to waste such a gifted man" Rouges adjusted her hips parting her legs further apart while straightening her back as she prepared to take him "I might send her this video afterwards to show her how it's done"

The stallion tried to protest but his stuttering voice quickly turned into deep panting breaths as the head of his cock finally penetrated her ever so slowly. Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing, Despite his rejection of Rouge's advances seeing her being fucked was like a dream come true. The footage continued. As if to display her skill she took inch after inch of his stiff cock into her not letting up for even a second, ever so slowly sinking his gigantic manhood deeper into her as if to prove a point. All the while looking directly into the camera rather than the eyes of her partially unwilling mate.

Turning the audio up further The wet slick sound of the young Stallions cock slowly disappearing inside of her Turned him on beyond words. After a few seconds she already had him to hilt his grapefruit sized balls resting against her thick ass "See you're a perfect fit for me, In fact I can only think of one cock id rather have inside me right now" She winked at the camera biting her lip again, Feelings of intense jealous lust washed over Tails a feeling he expected was Rouges desired effect.

Extending her knees to leverage herself slightly off of him rouge slammed her weight roughly against his crotch giving him the first taste of a good fucking, Tails could tell it was taking a considerable amount of effort to bring his cock up out of her even half way. The speed of Tails stroke had intensified his paw moving at a rapid pace as he felt the build up of a release. He knew he had to stop before he came but he was to lost in the moment to care. transfixed on the movement of her body as she rotated her waist, breasts swinging and bouncing her ass gently up and down against him as she moaned like a whore her devirginised partners cries drowned hers out slightly to Tails frustration. "Come on stud make me your mare, cum in me" The young stallion grit his teeth still completely at her mercy and unwilling to take control, His hands gripped tightly at the blankets trying desperately to fight the incredible pleasure.

Rouge knew he couldn't last much longer a cruel grin crept across her face "Oh-oh-ahh please mate me!" her pace quickening and the depth she was taken him increasing to the point his head was almost escaping from her before she would take the entirety of his cock right back into her cum hungry cunt. The stud stood no chance likely holding out to honor is long term lover but the feeling of being fucked for the first time was just to much. Gasping for air he let out a loud bestial whinny as if he were a feral horse breeding a mare, His hips buckled suddenly upwards catching Rouge off guard she steadied herself. For a moment the room went silent the two sex locked deviants also frozen noiselessly in place as the stallions cock pulsated the veins on what little of his cock remained visible pulsated. Rouge hung her mouth open, eyes glazed over and for the first time during their whole encounter she seemed to be a true state of bliss. A squelching sound filled the room followed swiftly by a moan from Rouge this one was definitely genuine. Thick ropes of cum suddenly shot from the tiny amount of space between their connected bodies followed by a second and a third.

His hips pushed up into her again obviously flooding her with further seed a action Rouge responded to with a surprised gasp as the amount of cum escaping from her increased considerably. The two reminded connected for a good few minuets all the while the thick mess of seed pooling below the stallion. After his twitching had stopped Rouge coldly lifted herself from him. A monstrous surge of cum escaping from her splattering on the floor as she hobbled her way over to the camera.

The now desalinized mobian simply laid in a stupor eyes blank his mind broken. Grasping the camera and bringing it up to her breast to showcase the same lipstick mark on her breast from before "Sorry I got bored of waiting" she quickly panned the camera down showcasing her cum drenched thighs "He was just an appetizer" the picture swiftly jolted back to her flushed face "and i'm tired of Waiting for the main course" licking her lips deviously as if to add to her point "Now im coming after you Foxy." The feed abruptly cut off her last words swimming around his mind as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Freeing his pre-cum soaked cock from under the blanket so as not to soil it with the inevitable eruption. Phone in hand he reversed the now saved video to the exact point Rouge Forced the young mobian inside of her. He could only begin to imagine how it must of felt from him. How hot and tight her cunt most of felt stretching to fit his massive cock. His mind conjuring forth a thousand pleasurable possibilities all ending with him knotting her. As the moment approached in the recording where the young stallion bucked his hips in blissful orgasm up into her Tails breathing intensified his breath forming hot steamy clouds as it left his muzzle.

The throbbing feeling of pleasure blasting from the head of his cock to his balls was almost reaching its critical point, his cock twitching as a small knot formed at the base of his cock. Just at the worse possible moment before the ecstasy of release was granted to him. The front door swung open far too quickly and suddenly for Tails to even attempt to cover himself.

A clearly female figure stood in the rain seemingly taken aback by the sight of Tails with his pre cum stained paw grasping his cock. Tails heart sunk in shameful fear as he tried to make out the shadowy figure.

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading Guys, Surrgestions for improvements and advice on general grammer/spelling mistakes is always welcome as im constantly trying to improve. This Chapters been kinda a tease just to set the mood to be honest. Chapter 2 is gonna have the good stuff in it x


	2. Chapter 2 - Down The Rabbit Hole

**Title: Heat Of The Moment**

 **Chapter 2: Down the rabbit hole**

 **By: SerBelzer**

Stricken by terror at this sudden intrusion Tails remained locked in place. Paw still wrapped tightly around the mid section of his cock the ecstasy of near orgasm slowly quelling as his focus shifted to the figure at the door. It's faint outline caught between the flicker of the fire, It was clearly a she as indicated by the curvy shape of her hips and the telling orbs upon her chest. The wind catching between the rafters whistled and extinguished the struggling candles, further obscuring Tails vision.

After a few moments of silent observation an unnatural click followed by a high-pitched whirl as mechanical limbs sprung into motion. The figure advanced forward out of the night and into warm illumination, "Whowhie sorry for interrupting sugha really should have knocked first" Tails previous feelings of sinister dread replaced instantly but a scrambling embarrassment to cover himself "Bunnie! Aha IM so sorry! I didn't know you'd...ahh ahh" his face flushed crimson an all to common occurrence so far in an already awkward night for a boy of his age. Bunnie couldn't help but laugh obviously amused by the innocent lads attempts to stay decent "Aint you just the cutest lil thing"

Closing the door behind her as obnoxiously as she entered with a loud slam Bunnie nonchalantly entered the room scanning across the open space of the dim living room while lifting and admiring the various handmade knick kancks and books Vanilla had neatly placed upon a shelves lining the walls. Acting so brazenly confident she could have been mistaken for being in her own home. Palming a well-worn edition of a cook book her golden tanned back turned to Tails, she spoke again "I take it Vanilla's...out Back getting fire wood right?" Tails was by this point incredibly confused. "Bunnie what are you.."

Turning quickly on the spot to face Tails without a moment's hesitation she lifted both her arms mechanical and real, grasping the scruff of her already skin-tight leotard. She pulled down suddenly and with enough force to free her breasts from the fabric in one quick motion. Tails eyes grew wide, mouth held a gape in stunned silence as his gaze feasted on her half-naked form. Responding to the foxes increasingly hungry stares Bunnie pushed her chest forward as she strutted over to Tails closing the gap before he could even think to muster a response to her advances, a soft rabbit paw griping softly a hold of his chin while another stroked against the soft fur on the back of his head. "Poor fella its your first heat aint it?" Tails nodded in response still not quite sure what to make of this whole situation.

"Has Vanilla been..." She paused her eyes darted down to Tails groin ogling his still exposed Canine cock "taking care of you" even Tails innocent as he was could detect the inquisitive tone to her voice as if she was probing for juicy information. "You mean like...taking...care Of my heat?..she's Not like that" he responded so timidly it was miracle even with ears as large and sensitive as Bunnie's that she was able to hear him. "Oh you'd be surprised what Vanillas like sugha. She used to be mah business partner"

"You know what it is I do since we rounded up that Eggman creep. Right cutie?" Tails couldn't respond his animatistic side focused on the large breasts hanging mere inches from his face while a solitary ration thought wondered somewhere in the back of his mind. The nature of her visit becoming all the clearer than it already was, Tails kicked himself as the painful obviousness of things unraveled in his head. Bunnie was a prostitute, not just any low-class hussie but the owner of a heat house, a Den of lustful release opened exclusively during heat season and usually occupied by denizen of the most sexually charged mobian races, like rabbits. 

Vanilla's timely exit and Bunnies timely entry Vanilla had obviously hired her but the notion Vanilla would do such a thing and the implication of Bunnie's words that Vanilla used to co own such a business left him in a state of further shock.

Taking his lust stricken silence as a sign to precede, Bunnie Crossed her leg over the arm rest of the sofa and across Tails lap in a motion it must have taken years to develop the gymnast like flexibility Bunnie displayed. Pushing the gentlest amount of weight down on his upper thighs careful to allow the sofa to take the weight of her mechanical legs. 

She bought her crotch to rest no more than a few inches south of his rapidly re hardening cock. Leaning in close she sensually stroked her paws down Tails body resting them lightly against the center of his still wet chest as she whispered into his left ear "I've always liked you Tails, you treated me right when few others did" Tails felt a gentle nibble on the corner of his ear mixed with a hot a purposely labored breath that traveled across the nape of his neck turning into shivers of anxious want "Now you're old enough let me repay that kindness".

Teasing her paw down his chest towards his groin, tracing small semi circles as she went Tails couldn't control his breathing. His breath becoming unsteady and frantic as she grew ever close to his poorly concealed erection. "B-Bunnie this is crazy what about Antoine!" Bunnie wore an all to devilish grin akin to the same look Rouge had about her when she cornered him last year "We have an arrangement dont worry". The palm of her paw slipping under the blankets she scoped her paw Along his inner thigh. Brushing his aching balls with the back of her paw "You predators are ravenous after all, come mating season one woman is never enough" smoothly transitioning her paw from his thighs she cupped his balls gently in the palm of her paw reaching upwards with her fingers to gently caressing his partially expanded Knott "and one mans never enough for me".

Bunnie seemed to know exactly where to rub and how hard each new gentle flick of her paws massaging and teasing just the right spots on his swollen cock, she hadn't even properly taken a hold of him yet but already Tails felt an ecstasy unlike anything he had felt before. While Tails felt deep down he should have felt embarrassed to be doing such an undignified act knowing full well Vanilla could walk in on them at any moment Bunnie was so skillful with her teasing touch the thought of shameful discover was an after thought.

"Open your mouth" Bunnie commanded. Tails sheepishly obeyed opening his maw shakily. Bunnie took her left breasts in hand with her mechanical arm lifting her hefty bosom to his mouth. Forcefully inserting her nipple into him Tails surprised Bunnie acting before she could command him as he instinctively locked his lips around her breast. "ummh good boy" she spoke to him like he was a dog obeying a master "Vanilla's been to soft on you, She wants to toughen you up for creams sake but she always was to subtle for her own good" Her mechanical arm whirled into life again clicking and vibrating gently as she released her grip from Tails balls only to tightly grip the base of his knot once again with her mechanical hand.

The gentle vibrations coupled with the feeling of her hot lustful breath against his fur, The soft undulations of her chest Tails felt as he suckled on her nipple. Her breathing grew noticeably more tense as she parted her the thin layer of fabric that covered her groin. Wasting no time she kneeled upright shifting her weight from his thighs and rubbing her now exposed pussy against his Knott. Tails tensed up at the feeling. This was the first time he had even seen a vagina in person let alone felt one pressed so intimately up against him. A Cold fearful sweet broke out across his body, was he about to be stripped of his virginity? The thought aroused and scared Tails beyond measure.

The intense heat and soaking wetness Tails could feel coming from the soft fleshy folds so closely pushed against his further expanding Knott gave a healthy sign to Bunnie's insatiable need to mate "Poor lil fella, it aint right for a man to be so pent up on today of all days" She dragged her pussy up the length of his throbbing cock leaving a trail of fluid so warm it left a pleasant tingling after effect Tails could still feel even as she positioned her self over him.

The feeling of the head of his cock rubbing just for a moment against the very tip of her opening finally tipped Tails past his comfort zone. Bolting away from her in such a panic he almost accidentally penetrated her his penis only missing its mark by an inch or to as it stabbed against her soaked thighs. Releasing her breast from his mouth with a loud pop he scrambled to the far side of the sofa away from her.

"B-Bunnie IM sorry IM just not...you're Very beautiful its just..." Tails couldn't find the words unsure if he had just rejected her out of cowardice or a genuine want to keep his virginity intact for something more meaningful. For a moment Bunnie seemed confused almost offended even, no man had ever turned down her advances before hell she was the kind of women Men would pay fortunes and wait months even to spend a few passing moments locked in the embrace Tails had just denied.

Suddenly the realization hit her "It's just you're waiting for the right one? Waiting for cream?" A tender smile replaced Bunnie's intense sexually charged expression her eyes opened from a seductive half stare transitioning into a side eyed look of approval "you're such a sweet pie always have been always will be" Bunnie launched herself forward latching her arms around his neck this time not to seduce him as she had before but to pull him into a tight embrace.

Not completely wholesome however was this maneuver as Tails found his face buried between the cleavage of her doughy E cup breasts. The awkward embrace was quickly interrupted by the jingle of wind chimes as the back door opened. Vanilla entering the kitchen. She immediately saw Tails locked in Bunnies embrace "Oh my...I Should go get more firewood.." Bunnie relaxed her hold and climbed off of the sofa fixing her leotard back into as wholesome of a coverage as she could get from the sexual skin-tight clothing. "It's OK Lilith I was just about to leave" glancing over to Vanilla Tails caught her face first flush red with embarrassment before frowning her brow in annoyance "don't call me that any more"

Bunnie chuckled heartily filling the room with her now booming voice. "We're Rabbits Sugah Sex is the cornerstone of our nature. You'd be welcome back as my business partner anytime you know" responding only with an intimidating look of disapproval Bunnie turned away from both Tails and Vanilla walking back over to the front door "Well havta catch up some time. Oh and Tails be careful of her she's a man-eater at heart" "BUNNIE!" cried out Vanilla. Opening the door once more the sight of the still pouring rain and cold spring air greeting her, Bunnie made one final remark "Also Vanilla...he's a virgin,just though you might whanna know" For a while the room went silent again Tails tried to internalize why Bunnie would even need to tell Vanilla that surely it was no big secret.

The lack of a response from the two girls left Tails even further confused as Vanilla cleared her throat to muster a reply "I..ah..See..." Catching her gaze with Tails for a moment Vanilla snapped her head away nervously before bounding over to the fireplace loading the few dry logs she could muster as a desperate and obvious distract to the air of awkwardness. Responding in kind Tails wondered his gaze from Vanilla over to Bunnie, locking eye contact with her one last time she mouthed the words "Have fun" winking and adjusting her leotard once more shifting the back of it out-of-place to give Tails a final goodbye present, a brief view of her rounded ass. Wiggling her cute nub of a rabbit tail as she adjusted her clothes into place before stepping through the threshold back into the dark of the outside world.

As the door closed with a thud. The silence that proceeded gave Tails a moment to mull over what had just happened. Was Bunnie being serious with her warnings? The relevance of calling Vanilla Lilith also seemed odd to him seeing as Lilith was a mythical figure a fallen women of boundless sexual degeneracy. The images he conjured in his mind fit someone more of Rouge's description than Vanilla's. But he couldn't help but wonder. What about everything else Bunnie had said or implied at least. Did Vanilla ask her to come tonight? Was it a test of his resolve to cream or even a gift of some kind? Maybe just maybe she wanted to watch them.

Her reentry to the home just as Bunnie gave up trying to seduce him seemed suspicious and only now did he notice her clothes where positively soaked in fact her shirt was...was Almost completely see through now. Fixated on her form hunched over the fire as the light flared ever brighter with each piece of wood she placed into the fire he could make out the contours of her body. His focus on her chest Tails had always found himself attracted to large breasts, although using the word large to describe Vanilla's chest would be a gross understatement.

Despite Vanillas motherly place in his heart her physical form had always enticed him beyond measure and he found his thoughts dirtier than before. Previously picturing only her naked form Tails couldn't shake images and scenes of Vanilla locked in his embrace his head in between her chest just as he had been with Bunnie not mere moments ago. Strangely enough Tails felt nowhere near the same trepidation or guilt towards the thought of betraying cream and rutting Vanilla as he did towards the thought of mating Rouge or Bunnie. A further layer of confusion for the young fox as he realized fucking her mother would be a much bigger betrayal than giving himself to a relative stranger.

Catching his heat addled mind he strained himself to return to a more logical though process. Surely Cream would be home soon,He'd muster the courage to ask her to become his mate and this strange evening could come to an end. Vanilla turned to face Tails her shirt so drenched he could almost see right thought it. She must have caught the obvious wonderment on his face as he took in the view, Vanilla herself had her own view as Tails had left the blanket see provided behind in his hasty escape now frontally and unknowingly displaying his erection to her. The two admired each other with hungry wanting looks for a few moments until Vanilla broke the silence "creams going to take a while longer..Ill get us some drinks"

She rose to her feet breasts jiggling and quaking as she moved Tails eyes following her the entire time caring not one wit if she noticed him looking. Every now and again he'd realize just how much his hormones where affecting his behavior. How much bolder he was becoming and how weak his urge to fight these sexualy charged emotions. As Vanilla left the room once again Tails reflected on Bunnie once more, This time his thoughts were addled with regret. He came within a rabbits whisker of being inside of her, of knowing how it felt to lay with a woman and seeing her disregard for protection likely breeding a woman to. The thought of spilling his seed inside a female had always been the pinnacle of sexual gratification for him, untill today only the though of doing so with Cream or Rouge had crossed his mind...no That was lie. For the longest time he had solely and excessively lusted after another. Vanilla.

Returning right on cue clasping a glass of red wine in each hand she passed one to Tails before seating herself in the spot Tails once sat before his grand escape. "It seems I have some explaining to do" her tone caught Tails off guard it was oddly apologetic "I must confess I invited Bunnie here tonight to..." She exhaled deeply "I wanted to make sure you were serious about committing to cream. I'm so sorry miles I never should have doubted you" Caught off guard by such an Ernest apology during a point when his mind was in a very hormonal place Tails once more couldn't find a right response "What's even worse is I feel myself growing...attracted To you Miles" This made Tails ears prick up.

"w-what" To day-dream of something like this and then to actually hear it out loud in reality where two very different things. For years he had imagined what he would do if ever he found himself in such a perfect situation but now actually being in the thick of it confronted with real emotions he found himself just as clueless as always as his lustful confidence melted away.

Tails managed to find the courage to speak "I...I've Always been attracted to you" Vanilla stared blankly at Tails for a few moments before breaking out into an adorable giggle covering her mouth while trying to calm herself at first Tails heart sink worrying he'd been mislead into some cruel practical joke "I've know that for awhile young man" perplexed at first Vanilla quickly gave an answers "For such a boy genius you sure do forget to clear your browsing history a lot".

Extending her paw out Vanilla started to list off search results one by one "Large breasted rabbits, Huge tit's Milfs, Fox fucks Rabbit Milf, Rabbit heathouse gangbang" her eyes started to drop a little and bare the same lustful expression as Bunnies did as her joking tone became more aroused "Can a Fox impregnate a Rabbit, young fox creampieing Rabbit mom" Tails felt an embarrassment so deep he wanted to just leave right there and then raising to his feet he started to formulate excuses to leave in shame but quickly found him self being pulled back down to the sofa Vanilla's arm wrapped around his with a pleading look in her eyes "Wait miles please don't go. I didn't mean to embarrass you if anything im flattered it's just..." She seemed to stop her thought midway "Are you a virgin Tails?"

Tails heart started to beat faster a primal excitement welling within him as he imagined the conclusion to where such a question might lead, he answered honestly "Yes.." Tails felt Vanillas grip on his arm tighten as he said yes, he could swear her whole body trembled for a moment "but why do you ask I've never claimed I wasn't" Vanilla stared into Tails eyes the harsh red of the fire gleaming against the aqua hue of his eyes "A year ago Cream went into a mini heat and..She picked up your scent to" with a slow careful deliberation she Caressed the side of his check edging herself towards him on her paws and knee's"Vanilla what are you.." "women and to a lesser extent men are deeply affected by the smell of a partner in heat..." She interrupted Tails "Especially between ultra compatible predator/prey species like cats & birds...or Foxes and rabbits" inching ever closer her paws now ether side of his knee's.

"That day Cream saw Rouge leave your house...she Could smell your...Cum All over her. For awhile she was distraught thinking you choose Rouge over her" Tails felt a wave of sorrow flush over him he had no idea cream felt that way, this would explain her distance from him for the past year "It was only recently she overcame it now she no longer cares if you're a virgin or not she just wants you" This whole time the two of them were locked in unbroken lecherous eye contact. Vanilla's face now pushed so close to his Tails could feel her breath against his muzzle "I've neer slept with a virgin you know...or a fox" Tails heart rate skyrocketed, this wasn't really happening was it?

Brushing her lips against his, The world stood still as Tails experienced his first kiss. The warmth and subtle wetness of her lips pursed ever so lovingly against his was a deeply satisfying feeling, At first caught off guard Tails quickly closed his eyes the world became numb to Tails in that moment, the only thing that mattered to him for those precious few seconds was her. Retracting her kiss just as softly as it came the two of them almost in sync exhaled to vent their pent-up passion just a little "Can you wait here a second Miles. I need to change" His head was so hazy and awestricken the most coherent acknowledgment Tails could muster was a simple whisper like "okay".

Stroking her paw through Tails fur, again ruffling the top of his head but much more tender and slowly. She made her way over to the stairway quickly ascending into the inky dark above. Reclining back with a stupefied lovelorn grin on his face Tails closed his eyes and took in the sounds around him. The Gentle crackle of the flames coupled with the consistent gentle downpour of rain. He sat in a meditative state reflecting on the tender moment they shared Both Rouge and Bunnies advances had made him feel uncomfortable once the in the moment pleasure had past but Vanilla, she was different. She was sweet and restrained. She had mentioned sex but surely it was just the heat talking? Shed clear her head come back down and they'd sit by the fire maybe talk about things and...

Broken from his pleasant day dreams by the turning of a lock he opened his eyes catching Vanilla at the edge of his vision havin snuck downstairs past him now locking the front door. Immediately her clothes jumped out to him, well more screamed to him. She was wearing a pair of black fish net stockings in the place of the modest jeans she wore before. Her long legs framed by thick child-bearing hips this was the first time he had seen her so unclothed. But what really stood out was her top. She wore a regal purple colored sweater, while fairly normal at the front it lacked a back completely exposing her back, the side of her breasts laid to bare her nipples barely covered by the fabric, finalized by an almost fetishistic choker around her neck that held the sweater together. It left just enough to Tails imagination to send him into a frenzy of hormonal want and shock.

"I saw this in one of those videos I noticed you watched the most, I think you kids call it a Virgin killer...which Is an apt name considering" her words practically oozed want, just the way she spoke sent shock waves up and down Tails spine turning him into a gooey mess. He wanted her so badly "C-c-..con..sidering W..What?" Tails inquired already knowing Vanilla's response. He just wanted to hear the response come from her. Biting her lower lip with her cute frontal buck tooth she moaned her response "Considering what comes next".

End of Chapter 2

You expected the sex scene to be in this chapter, BUT IT WAS I TEASING SEXUAL TENSION BUILDING.


	3. Chapter 3 - Virgin Killer

**Title: Heat Of The Moment**

 **Chapter 3: Virgin Killer**

 **By: SerBelzer**

Tails had grown up around Cream and Vanilla, Without his parents Tails yearned for love, Vanilla after the loss of her husband wanted a soul mate. To Vanilla Tails was everything she loved in a man, he was kind, loyal,shy and so optimistic. She watched like A prideful mother as Tails grew but over the years as his body developed this admiration of him turned into a forbidden lust. For too long she had waited, resisting every temptation in anticipation of the right moment.

The firelight cascaded against Vanilla's near naked form, every busty curve highlighted against the harsh contrast of shadow as the last candle light died, the steady patter of rainfall against glass Along with the crackle of firewood quieted to Tails. His every moment spent with heaving deep breaths of nervous teenage lust, focused on Vanilla. "Do you like it sweetheart" She subtly pushed out her chest causing the fabric to cling tightly against her breasts. "Ms Vanilla I...the Videos I never meant you to know.." "but IM glad I do" Vanilla took a step forward coming closer into the firelight "How long have you felt this way Miles?".

Equal parts afraid and aroused the Knot in Tails throat grew larger. In his early teenage years the once purely familial love he felt for Vanilla had grown into a fetishistic lust. Everything about her appealed to him, he felt a predatorial want for her body so powerful and unlike him it scared him at first, what if she was to ever discover he felt like this. Over time the fear fueled the lust and each one of his porn searches involved a rabbit Mobian the closer to Vanilla the better. 

To him this had always just been a shameful fetish, his dirty little secret. Vanilla griped the arm rest opposite Tails, lifting herself with dainty elegance across the sofa she started to crawl towards Him on all fours. 

"it's a mothers job to see to her children's needs" Tails couldn't believe this, it had to be a dream. The secret object of his affections his girlfriends mother was crawling towards him her intentions written all over not just her actions but the pure sexual intensity of the doe eyed look she gave him.

"Ms Vanilla surely..We..Can't do..Something like.." Vanilla hushed him pressing her paw softly against his snout as she climbed over his body her eyes level with his. Running her other paw against his exposed fluffy chest making gentle circular motions. Tails felt a powerful twinge of pleasure course through his body upon finally feeling her touch him in such a loving way. "Do you want me to take your virginity Tails?"

Stunned again by her boldness the budding seeds of courage in chest died out again. Tails felt Vanilla pushed her self against him gently as if to coerce him into an embrace, He could feel her breasts begin to push against his chest the tightly pulled fabric of her sweeter doing little to cushion the sensation as her cleavage spilled over to his bare chest. "I want to take care of you sweetie" Vanilla sensually buried her muzzle into the nape of Tails neck kissing her way softly up his neck. Spending a single moment between each kiss to allow Tails to feel her breath on his neck the burning heat cementing each kiss she placed upon him. 

This attention, this sudden overwhelming display of passion from Vanilla excited Tails. He felt a powerful pulse of pleasure shake his body into a brief spasm. His cock twitched, quickly growing erect to near its full length. Vanilla pushed her paws tightly against his chest, pushing slowly down his body she removed the blanket covering his manhood. Pushing her thighs tighter against Tails, grinding against him in a pornographic fashion she positioned his now hardened cock between her thighs.

"Does that feel good honey?" Vanilla whispered into his ear while gently stroking his cock between her thick thighs. Tails could only gasp for air as his body convulsed and his breathing became erratic, this attention was too much for his inexperienced body, he was close and Vanilla could tell. "I'm sorry sweetie you must feel just awful going so long without release" Tails was in a trance like state, hypnotized by the melodic seductive nature of her words as she stared him down with the same bashful look of a doting mother all the while working a paw around the shaft of his engorged knotted penis. 

However she had a purpose other than foreplay. With a gentle grip around his twitching cock she guided him up her thigh. Until Tails felt the tip of his penis push against something soaking wet, Something that felt soft,warm and inviting.

"I've been an awful mother. Let me make it up to you Miles" Tails knew this was it, He had to decide now. Every fiber of the animal in him was screaming to let go to give in and let Vanilla take him. But he was scared "Wait Vanilla stop!" she hovered in place confused "Oh no. Is it because IM to old for you? You don't find me miles IM sorry I.." Tails quickly interrupted her "no no I...I Honestly find you incredibly attractive..." Tails cleared his throat 

"it's just...Is..Is t-this a test?" He finally summoned the courage to ask "T-his is a dream I never thought would come true but I don't want it to come at the cost of Cream's Happiness" Vanilla started to smile from floppy ear to floppy ear "you're such a sweet boy" Vanilla released his cock from her grip planting a kiss on Tails scruffy forehead as she otherwise silently rose to her feet. "Yes sweetie its a test" She motioned to the staircase "She left you a note in her room" Tails felt a great deal of anxiousness leave his body but he also felt a great deal of disappointment wash over him, A large part of him wishing her predatorial approach had been genuine. 

Tails rose from the sofa stricken by embarrassment when he released there was nothing to cover his still very erect penis he marched as quickly as he could past Vanilla. His eyes drawn to her revealing outfit especially how it pulled against her Gigantic chest, she could see him looking but said nothing of it. The two stood in silence before he ascended the staircase into the unlit hallway above. 

He didn't need to see where he was going his body switched to auto pilot while he analyzed every last second of his encounter with Vanilla. Even if nothing really happen he knew he would remember such an intimate call with the woman he sexually obsessed over the most. His thoughts turned back to the task at hand, this note what could Cream of written that she couldn't say face to face? Tails pondered the possibilities as he turned the handle, the faded and scratched layers of pink paint on her door stood out even in the dark. 

Tails entered Creams room the sweet smell of freshly washed sheets and slowly burning incense floated in the air while the moon held just at the right position in the night sky illuminated and cut soft outlines against the furniture. Flipping the light switch on Tails found the note immediately. Placed at the head of her 4 poster bed. The white paper clashed with the crimson red of her satin sheets. Approaching the note with a great deal of curiosity he lifted it from the sheets. 

"Hey Tails, Im so so sorry for leaving what IM about to say in a note but this is hard for me to do face to face, it's about us. Becoming well mates" His heart started to beat faster. "But if you're reading this then you're not ready yet" and just like that his heart sank again yet still he read on "I love you Tails and I want to be you're life mate but us rabbits we're...very Deeply sexual our first time in heat can be animalistic, IM worried id scare you" the ink was blotted and smudged around this point "I love you so much, I want you to be my first. But..." The next line sent a shiver up Tails back "I want to be sure you're ready. I want you to mate with my mom, let her prepare you" He couldn't believe what he was reading "You have my permission. I want this" The lights went off with a click. 

For a moment his eyes struggled to adjust, his ears picked up the sound of the door close and muffled foot steps heavier than his own coming towards him. "Do you want to Miles?" . Tails felt his legs lock in place as Vanilla's paws wrapped around his waist. Her left paw combed through his fur down his crotch then stroking the length of his cock ever so lightly before cupping against his Knot as she explored her soon to be plaything. The feeling of her heaving chest squished pleasantly against the back of his head. "Do you want to fuck mommy like one of the girls in your videos" Tails whimpered as she continued to masturbate him. "Is...is This r-r-real Vanilla do you really want to..Have s..s.."

"Have sex with you" Vanilla finished his sentence. "Yes sweetie a thousand times yes, iv been looking forward to this for years" she continued to whisper into his ear "but this comes with a condition IM afraid sweetie" she pushed Tails forward onto the bed with suppressing force. He quickly twisted mid air his back now spread out against the sheets facing towards her. Light cast against her as she walked towards Tails a purposeful bounce in her every motion. Coming to a stop in the brightest beams of moonlight she grabbed the base of her sweeter. Lifting it in one fluid motion over her head. Tails found her naked body awe inspiring.

No video, No fake pretender came close, this was his first time seeing Vanilla naked and it was beyond everything he had imagined. Her hips carried weight in all the right places, beautifully framing her plump ass and wide thighs now so soaked it removed any remaining doubt in Tails mind of her own arousal.

However it was her chest that amazed Tails the most. Her breasts despite their size held an incredible firmness for a woman of her age and massive cup size. "I hope everything is to your liking sweetie. As embarrassing as it is to say We rabbit mobians are built to mate" Tails jaw dropped "holy...Solaris You're so..." His Knot noticeably swelled out of its sheath growing to its full size Vanilla couldn't help but stop in her tracks and ogle him. 

"oh..I I IM s-sorry if the..Knot..Freaks you out its so ugly.." Vanilla bore a stern teacher like expression as she prowled towards him. Her shadow once again covered his body "I couldn't disagree more...in Fact" she crawled ontop of him face first. Planting a soft cooing kiss on head of his pointed cock. "My condition..The one thing mommy wants from you" she dragged her self further up his body squeezing his length between her breasts his whole knot engulfed within her cleavage "I want you to knot me" To Tails this was the single most arousing thing she could have said to him "and I want you to release all that pent-up frustration, I want you to think about all those years we've both waited" she released him from her cleavage climbing into an upright position to straddle him.

"I want you to think about how you'll never have to lust from a distance again, as you fill mommy's womb with your cum for the first time" Tails felt that warm inviting feeling again as she teased the tip of his cock against her pussy. The rich scent of Vanillas heat stricken sex made Tails head feel fuzzy his thoughts even further deluded. He knew if he fulfilled Vanillas request she would fall pregnant. Foxes & Rabbit Mobians are a super compatible species, he knew the two were drawn to each other through a Feral want spanning back to their ancestors. A relationship of predator and prey turned towards passionate sexual desire once the age of evolution came. 

"you're such a cute boy Miles...but Are you ready to become a man? I have to hear it from you, I have to know you want me to be the one to do it sweetie" Tails took a moment. He stared down at their nearly conjoined bodies. He knew the risk involved but he couldn't resist her any longer "Please be...be Gentle" She smiled reassuringly "I will, this is a first for me to, I've never had a canine before"

Vanilla could wait no longer. She pulled her weight downwards. Tails felt the head of his cock start to push into her then right before his eyes it happened. It was almost instantaneous. Vanilla took his cock into her. Sinking in one quick motion she stopped to catch her breath only once she felt his knot just begin to stretch her. To Tails his whole world pulsed for a moment his body racked stiff in the throws of an ecstasy unlike any thing the young fox had ever felt before. "ahhhhhhhha oh oh fuck oh Vanilla!" He was lost in the bliss of it all. The strange heat,wetness and pressure of her tight cunt enveloping his most private of places . Time seemed to slow in those first few seconds as she robbed his virginity from him. 

"umhhh ah miles p-please call me Mommy" Vanilla's moans were passionate but so much more controlled than Tails frantic cry's. "m-mommy it feels so..So" she hushed him like a parent consoling an overwhelmed child "shhh don't say anything sweetheart, just relax and let mommy make you feel even better" she leaned forwards resting her hanging tits on his chest as she placed an arm ether side of his head "Im going to start moving now OK sweetie?" true to her word she started to move her hips slowly at first she quickly picked up speed. 

The sound of frantic love-making soon filled the room. Vanillas rump colliding with ever-growing frequency against his swollen knot. The sensitive ball of nerves fired off pleasure signals at staggering intensity through young Miles body. Each time she took him into herself she stopped just before the crucial point of resistance, before her tight walls would give way and swallow his knot whole. Vanilla was barely holding back. The pretense of motherly care seemed to fade with each plunge as she ravaged him. Tails felt like he was being fucked like an animal.

Only minutes had past but Tails could feel it. That swelling, tight feeling in his penis. His body started to tremble as the The feeling just kept building and building. They had barely started but already he had to cum. Vanilla felt him twitch once as he barely held back his orgasm "That's right sweetie cum for me" she moaned, Tailed panted out a reply "I don't..Ugh ahh I ahh I don't want to stop t-ahh though" Vanilla replied hasty to have him act before it was too late "We're going to do this again & again & again don't you worry ahhughaa honey just...push Up push up and knot me!" 

He gritted his teeth, Tails could feel it coming an entire evening, nay years worth of sexual frustration simmering inside of him. A feral part of his mind took over in that moment as he thrusted his hips upwards in time to Vanilla's decent. With a loud pop Tails tied her.

Vanillas soaking went cunt offered no resistance. His first bitch ready to breed as he heaved first in dry orgasm. "OHHHHHH Fuck yes. Miles Please cum for mommy, fill me up IMPREGNATE ME!"

Tails threw his head back, eyes rolled into his head and his mouth lulled open into a soundless cry of passion. His cock twitched one more time before the final moment of release was at last granted to him. Thick virile cum spurted from him with incredible force filling her so utterly it spilled from the tight lock they had formed. The second orgasm hit Tails with such dizzying force he gripped the sheets around him spasming in uncontrollable rapture. "Oh miles you have no idea how long its been for me" Vanilla leaned forward ready to settle in for the long haul. She knew just as well as Tails that canines once knotted will breed their mate sometimes for hours at a time. 

A predatorial grin crossed her face biting her lower lip as she admired her handy work as the young freshly devirgnised fox lay beneath her bought to a euphoric coma like state all the while continuing to pump seemingly endless floods of seed into her fertile womb. "So, how was your first time sweetheart?"

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 _Next time. Vanilla teaches Tails what cream wants and after hours of rutting as she steps out to shower. Someone is lurking in the shadows, climbing through creams open bedroom window. Someone who's been looking for Tails._

_As always thanks for Reading, these story's have a nice "fanbase" I guess now and so far all of you guys have amazed me with how nice you are so thanks :)_

 _That being said all critic is appreciated and I really mean that i'm not goanna bite your head off for pointing out where I mess up or could do sorry this chapter took so long but i had to make sure you were ready :p_


End file.
